Untilted Sequel to Music Fiasco
by Elfsquire90
Summary: This is the Sequel to Music fiasco and I hope you read it but please read Music Fiasco first. Chapter 34 is up.
1. Authors note

Hello all wonderfull people. I am thinking of doing a Sequel to Music Fiasco in fact I've already started drafting ideas in my head; but I don't want to write it if nobody wants to read it. So please tell me if you want me to write it. Anyway Susan and Tomy would be back along with some of the charaters of Tortal and there will also be new characters it will be durring their (Susan and Tomy) softmore year. Please please please let me know if you want to read it.


	2. Chapter One

So since I started school I decided to change the names ofthe teacher(s) to those I really have.

It was a few months after Susan, Tomy, Devin and Kathleen returned to their home and it was crazy. Everyone wanted to know what happened to them and who had done it. Their only refuge were their own homes.

One day Susan and Tomy were studying at Susan's house.

"I can't believe thatMr. Cobane gave us an Essay the day before Christmas break."

"On the bright side we have a whole month to finish it."

"So we still need to write it and over a holiday to!"

"Uhuh" said Susan who wasn't even listening to what he was saying.

All of the sudden Tomy became quiet.

"What?" asked Susan as she looked up from her book to see what had gotten Tomy to be quiet, half nervous that he had asked her a question.

Tomy just pointed to a swirling sliver mist in front of them.

"No! Not again the reporters are just starting to lighten up today I only had 50 ask me where I was instead of 100." exclaimed Susan.

"I know and I want to be here for Christmas." said Tomy "but on the upsideFenny (whatTomycalls Mr. Cobane.) wouldn't get mad at us if we were in a different world and didn't have our books. Would she?"

"Don't get your hopes up. Anyway it isn't sucking us in maybe some one is coming out." Said Susan hopeful of who might be coming.

The watched the mist and saw a shape coming closer and closer until it turned it to multiple shapes. They continued until Susan and Tomy could tell who the shapes were. Susan open her mouth and said...


	3. Authors note II

Hey all sory about the whole "you'll never see the story agian" thing it was just a joke (laughs timidly and tiredly.). Anyway I just finished a week of working with kids and it is either to early in the morning or to late at night. my sister says it's night and it's 9:47. any way I wanted to ask you two questions

1) Who were you favorite charactors from the original story?

2)Who do you think should come to our world in this story?

Here's a sneek peek at what is to come.

"This is all your fault!"Rachele yelled at Susan.

"How is it my fault?" askedSusan.

"Well it isn't my fault that we are stuck in a differentworld and got seperated fromTomy and theothers in Tor... whatever."

"It isn't my fault either!"

Well like I said before it's to early... I mean late. I promise to update soon.


	4. Chapter Two

Hello again, first I would like to remind you that me no owny the world and inhabitance of Tortal! Secondly I would like to coment on some reviews.

Dreambringer: thanks for being last chapters 1st reviewer but Alan is coming (sorry I like him and he likes my character.) And Tomy and Susan will not get together atleast not right a way they are just good friends.

I'm glad that you liked Tomy, Kat, Krist and Susan (and Aly is one of my fave Tamora Pierce characters) unfortunatly Kristy will probably not be in the story. She has school and live in a different state than Susan; Also Aly will probably not come to our world but I will include her. And now on with the story

* * *

Susan opened her mouth and said "Alan!" and ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Tomy hung back and waved to the others who had suddenly appeared in Susan's livingroom. Tomy looked at Susan who was just staring at Alan as though she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey Sue I hate to break up this reunion but uh your sister and parents are going to be home soon ..."

"Oh no what am I going to tell them." a look of horror crossed her face as she turned to Alan and said "My father is going to kill you."

"Why?" asked Alan a little confused.

"Because I'm still his 'little girl' he doesn't want me to date let alone love someone outside the family."

"Oh well I doubt that he would actually kill me."

"your right its just..." there was a knock on the door and Susan went to open the door. She opened it to reveal Kathleen. "What are you doing here?"

"We were going to the movies remember?"

"Oh yeah come in I need to put my books away."

"Ok. Hi Alan, Thom, and people I don't recognise." then she relised who she had seen. "Alan! Thom! Susan what is going on here?"

"No idea, but we have to do something before..." but it was to late her family had just driven up to her home.

Susan braced her self as the door opened and her father stepped into the house.

* * *

Mwahaha serves you right for not reviewing I apologise to my one reviewer from the last chapter which was a authors note. now either start reviewing or I will get only cliff-hangers for endings. I am serious about this.


	5. Chapter Three

Hello all my wonderfull readers. I would like to thank all my reviewers especially seabiscuit0810 for the advice.

Disclaimer: me no owny the world and inhabitance of Tortal!

And now with no further ado heres chapter 3.

* * *

When Susan got home from the movies only one of the four "guests" from Tortal were still there. Susan's parents had refused to let Alan, his brother, and Dom (a/n yes Dom from Protector of the Small) stay in there house so Tomy had invited them to stay at his house. The only Tortalan that had been aloud to stay at her house was Lady Kel. Susan, whose room was unusually clean, let Kel have her room and slept in her sister's room.

The next day Susan woke up earlier than usual. _Why is it that when ever people from Tortal are around I can't sleep in._ Susan crawled out of bed and hoped that Kel was up so that she could get take a shower and get dressed. Luckly enough Kel was awake so Susan grabbed some clean clothes and the other things she would need (brush, towel ect.) and got ready for the day. By the time Susan was dressed and she and Kel had eaten Kathleen, Tomy and the other Tortalans were at Susan's house. Alan, Dom, Kel and Thom wanted to see what it was like in our world so Susan, Kat and Tomy decided to show them around the first place they went was a park but it was a little cold, then they went to the local mall.

Susan found it hard to keep her self from laughing when she saw the looks on the Tortallans' faces.

"Those stairs are moving" said Alan who was the first to talk.

At that comment Susan couldn't keep a tiny laugh from coming out. Everyone just stared at her.

"Sorry it's just I'm not used to people being suprised to see an esculator." Susan explained as they walked past the 'moving stairs' as Alan had called them. The next big suprise for the Tortallans was when they reached the center of the mall. It was December 24th Christmas Eve and the mall still had a Santa in the center of the mall to ask little children what they wanted for Christmas. By the time Susan and Kathleen had finished explaining who Santa Claus was, Tomy had started laughing when he heard that they knew nothing about Santa, it was time to go back to Susan's house for dinner.

They had a large dinner and then talked untill it was time to go to church for the Christmas Eve Service. Tomy and the Tortallans had decided not to go, so the guys went back to Tomy's house and Kel decided to take a look at some of the things in Susan's room.

Tomy's House

Tomy, Thom, Dom and Alan were talking about what had happened since they had last seen each other.

"So how are things going in Tortal?" asked Tomy.

"Well it's kind of borring; no wars, no parties about the only thing happening is Pirate Raids." said Dom

"During winter?" asked Tomy slightly confused.

"It's summer in Tortall." said Dom.

"oh."

"So whats going on around here?" asked Thom

"Well its Christmas which means parties and no schoool. And then there is School when we don't have holidays, New Years is in a week and then theres School agian."

"So has Susan been seeing some one while she's been gone?" asked Alan.

"No, she's been moping since we got back the she is only happy when she's doing something."

"Oh." said Alan slightly relieved that she haddn't fallen in love with someone else.

"Where's Devin?" asked Thom intent on changing the subject.

"he went to college."

They kept talking and changing the topic all night.

Susan's house at the same time

Kel was facinated by the things Susan had in her room. She had candles and torches that lit without fire, a strange box that played music, and a strange looking thing that held pictures that talked and moved. But what Suprised her the most were the books with storys from her world.

* * *

Ok I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. And next week I'm leaving on Vacation so I won't have much time to write for the next two weeks.


	6. Chapter Four

Thanks for the reviews thanks for reading. I don't own the inhabitance of Tortall. Blablabla. Now here's the story

* * *

In the days after Christmas Alan, Dom, Kat, Kel, Susan, Thom, and Tomy spent as much time together as they could but as New Years got closer the Tortalans suddenly got upset with each other easily. One night Susan, Kat and Tomy were in the kitchen, Susan was cooking while the other two were asking her questions about school and the work they had to do. Tomy was asking her about the College Physics class she had just finished and he was about to take as Kat was testing her on how well she remembered Spanish. While the three friends were talking Alan, Dom, Kel and Thom were talking about when they should go back to there home.

"Listen we have to go back soon with the pirate raids there's no telling how much we will be needed especially you three." Thom said after a few minutes of arguing.

"Thom's right plus how long do you think we'll be welcomed here after all the three of you are all staying at one house." Kel added.

"And how long will Susan and her sister get along together?" Dom asked Alan

"not to much longer if they are like us." he answered. "I get what your saying but we haven't even been here a week yet."

When the girls and Tomy came out with food they temporarily stopped talking about leaving until.

"Susan would you please tell my brother that as much as you would love him to stay he has to go home."

"Uh. Sure but why?"

"Well you see there are pirate raids and..."

"No not why he has to go home why are you asking me?"

"he wont listen to us"

"ok fine." She turned and looked at Alan "your brother and friends are right they need you at home and as much as I would love it if you could stay here forever you can't."

"Alright we can go soon but not now."

"I didn't want to leave right now just sometime in the not so distant future."

"but when" asked Kel.

"Yeah how long can we trust Meathead to eat his vegetables with out having us remind him?"

"How about you leave on New Years. That's only a few days away." suggested Kathleen.

They all agreed and when they finished eating they decided to watch "Lord of the Rings Trilogy".

* * *

Well that's that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and this is the last chance to tell me who you favorite characters are so I can put them in the story. 


	7. Chapter Five

Hello first I would like to appologize if the story is getting a little borring but it should become more interesting soon.

Disclaimer: me no owny the world and inhabitance of Tortal!

* * *

On New Years Eve Susan and her family were having a party to celebrate the New Year. Kathleen, Susan, Thom, Kel, Dom, Alan, Tomy and Rachel (Tomy's girl friend) were playing Uno with some of Kat's and Susan's family. After Kathleen's little sister winning for the fourth time in a row Susan quit and just watched and helped Alan play (since he had never played before). It got to were Anna, Kathleen's sister who kept winning, Alan (being helped by Susan), and Tomy were the only ones playing. Kel had moved on to playing Chess with Susan's dad and Thom was talking to Kathleen about the differences with how they healed in the two diffrent worlds. 

As it neared midnight everyone gathered around the Television to watch the ball drop in Times Square just as the ball dropped and the fireworks went off a silver mist appeared.

"Thom I thought you weren't going to do this untill later" yelled Alan who had just kissed Susan on her cheek.

"It isn't me"

"What's going on?" Yelled Rachel who was next to Tomy.

Tomy, Rachel, Susan, Alan, Thom, Dom, and Kel all got caught up in the mist as it thickened.

"Oh no not again!" Susan said as she tried to get out of the mist. But it was already to late they could already hear the voices of Alanna, Numiar and Jon.

* * *

Ok was that ineresting enough for you to keep reading untill the next chapter? I hope so. Well I know this you guys don't like cliffies but this was the best place to stop. By the way I might get an other chapter or two up before my vacation but I leave on Sunday and don't get back untill. Wednesday night so review because I'm not updating untill you review. And if you have any ideas for a title please let me know. 


	8. Chapter Six

Well I just got back from vacation and I decided to give you a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer : I don't own Tortal or it's inhabitants.

* * *

All of them fell to the floor in front of Numair and the king.

"Thom what just happened?"asked Alan.

"I don't know I didn't do it"

"I don't care who did it all I know is that someone landed on top of me and I can't breathe." Susan said slightly out of breath.

Once everyone got up they finally noticed who was in the room.

"Hello are you eight alright?" asked Neal who had been staning in the corner.

"Yes cousin Meathead we're fine."

While someone was explaining what happened, to the best of their abilities Susan was thinking some thing didn't sound right about what Neal had just said.

_'Are you eight alright?' wait there are the four who were visiting our world, Rachel that makes 5, Tomy, and me that's only..._ "wait a minute. Neal did you say eight of us?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I only counted seven who did I miss?"

Susan looked around and finally spotted who she had missed. "eight" she said with a groan more to her self than anyone else.

"Who is he?" asked Alanna.

"His name is Steven and we are... he's my ..."

"Cousin. I believe the word Sue is looking for is cousin."

Susan introduced Steven to everyone.

They started talking until one again the subject of how they got there came up.

"So Numair, since I didn't send us home you did it right?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well I know I'm in no rush to get home." said Tomy.

"Good because I'm to buisy to do it right now and Thom needs to save his power to help protect Pirates' Swope."

"So were are we staying?"

"Why don't you stay with us at the Swope?" asked Alanna.

"Alright thanks" they all said.

They spent the night in the palace and the next morining they left for Pirates Swope.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it is on the borring side. Read and review or else I wont update.


	9. Chapter Seven

Thankyou to seabiscuit0810 and maliaphire for reviewing. again this is probably borring but I promise that it will get more interesting next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tortall or it's inhabitants.

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning they were on there way to Pirate's Swoop. Susan started out in the front with Alanna and Alan, but then some how the subject of her came up and of course Steven and Tomy took turns telling stories about Susan that she did not want people to know. Stories of Susan falling asleep in here food or clumsy things she did including Tomy telling them the story about her stepping in Kathleen's soup. _Why did I tell him that story. He wasn't even there._

By mid-afternoon Susan had fallen back to the end of there group where Rachel was riding. They started exchanging stories about funny things Tomy had done. By the time they got to Pirates Swope they were laughing so hard they almost fell off there horses.

* * *

Sorry it's so short I wanted to give you information between the last chapter and the next one. The next chapter should be up today or Tomorrow.


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: me no owny the world and inhabitance of Tortal!

* * *

A few days after arriving Susan, Rachel, Tomy, Steven and Alan were out on the beach at around 3 in the afternoon.

The girls were talking with Tomy while Steven and Alan were out swimming. All of the sudden Steven and Alan picked up the pace of their swimming. Susan noticed that they were moving quickly so she went to see what happened.

"What's wrong?"

"It looks like pirates."

"That's wonderful!" Susan said sarcastically

"Some one needs to go up and let my mother or father know."

"We should all go."

"I hate to interrupt your discussion but..."

"Damn! Susan get up the castle and warn my parents take Rachel with you neither of you are armed."

Susan nodded and ran off toward Tomy and Rachel. Susan quickly told them what was going on and then she and Rachel started off towards the castle but they were cut off by pirates who had already landed on the shore. The only chance they had to get help was to yell and hope to attract someone's attention.

"HELP!" they yelled as loudly as they could

Up on the wall Alanna heard noise and looked towards the beach. After seeing the pirates she and some of the guards went down to the beach.

* * *

Ok that's all I have for now I would like your (my reader's) opinion. First Susan and Rachel will be captured but is there anyone else that you would like to be. Second where should they be taken. And finally what do you think of the story if for some reason the site won't let you review send me an Email with "Fanfiction review" in the subject line. And _FWI_ I start school on Tuesday so chapters may come slower. 


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Hello my wonderfull readers. Sorry it took so long to update but I started school this week so I've been busy. I still want to know your opinions but please don't tell me that you want to see Susan and Tomy together. Tomy has Rachel and he and Susan are just friends the relation ship is completely platonic. So just for review Susan and Tomy will probably not get together in real life or in this story... I'll let you know if the former changes. Anyway on with the story

Disclaimer: me no owny the world and inhabitance of Tortal!(this is getting annoying.)

* * *

(a/n Rachels' POV)

Susan and I were yelling as loudly as we could to atrack the attention of the Men-at-arms who's job it is to protect Pirates Swoop. All of the sudden everything went black and I couldn't see anything. I woke up later in a jail like cell along with Susan and other girls our age. Susan was still knocked out and had a strap of leather soed around her neck. I reached up and touched my neck and was suprised to find out that I had one too.

When Susan woke up I let her know what I knew which wasn't much.

"Thisn't good." said she said when I was done talking.

"No duh we don't have a clue what is going on."

"Accutually I think I know what's going on."

"That's great! Isn't i?"

"Well it all depends on your definition of great."

She went on to explain what happened to Aly, Alan's sister, and said how the situation sounds the same.

"So if that's really what's happening here then were are we going?"

"I'm not sure but I know that both the Copper Ilse and Carthank have slavery and that Sarain and a few other places aren't to happy with Tortal."

"What does the last part have to..."

"Think about it Sarain and the other countries(yet to be decided) saw me at the very least when I was here last time and know that Alan likes me. And the pirates could probably tell that we are important and probably have some noble status in Tortal."

"So..."

"Just think about it if they have us they have something to keep Tortal from atacking or..."

"I get it."

I thought for a moment and then said "This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" askedSusan.

"Well it isn't my fault that we are stuck in a differentworld and got seperated fromTomy and the others in Tor... whatever."

"It isn't my fault either!"

"Really you're the one who fell in love with Alan!"

"So!

"So... If he haddn't visited this never would have happened!"

"How do you know."

"Because it was Thom or some other mage from here who..."

"No it wasn't remember no one knows who did it.

Just as we finished yelling one of the other girls came over

"you two, stop fighting and yelling! do you want to get us all in trouble?"

"No" Susan said before I could ask the girl what she was talking about, "We're sorry. Aren't we?" she asked turning to me.

I nodded and the girl walked back to her friends as Susan and I started talking.

* * *

Alright it is still not to late to let me know where they should go and if you want any boys to get taken. Please review, because I don't know what you want if you don't Review. So please if you want this story to go on REVIEW! I would also like to thank seabiscuit0810 and dreambringer for reviewing. 


	12. Authors Note III

Hello all this is like my fourth Authors note, Wow. Anyway school started a week ago so chapters will be coming slowly. Also I'm reading two books right now and the events of like four others are running through my head so my ideas may be coming from many books. Also I need to know what my readers excluding Seabuscut think so please if you read a chapter please do a review even if it is to say "I liked this chapter" or "this is the worst chapter I've ever read" or anything in between. I'm not going to keep posting just for one or two readers so let me know your reading. And I need your imput on the following subjects:

Should any of the boys get captured by the Pirates?

Where should they (Susan, Rachel ect.) be taken

any thing else you wish to tell me

So please from now on read and review. PLEASE!


	13. Chapter Ten

Hello all and thanks for the reviews. I have decided to asks you something please answer via review:

1) Where the girls (Susan and Rachel) should be taken.

(a) Carthank

(b) Copper Ilse

(c) niether

if you chose (c) you better have a good suggestion.

2) Should they be together or seperated?

Disclaimer: me no owny the world and inhabitance of Tortal!(this is getting annoying.)

* * *

_After the fight on the beach_

Alan and Tomy were looking every where for Sue and Rachel.

"You to should just give up I think they were taken by the pirates."

they jumped and turned to see Steven.

"must you sneek up on us."

"Yes, come on the sooner you send people after those pirates the more likely you are to catch them.

"He's right lets go."

The boys ran up to see Alanna and George.

"The first thing we need to do is tell Jon, then we should send word to your sister and Kally."

When Steven looked confused Alan explained about Aly and Princess Kalisin(being married to Kadar).

"Well lets go" said Tomy.

Everyone looked confusedly at Tomy.

"I know that I want to make sure the message gets through and I know that Alan does to."

Alan just nodded.

The next day the Thom, Alan, Steven and Tomy set off towards Corus about two hours before they reached Corus the horses spooked...

"What the..."

"Tomy...TOMY! Tomy can you hear me. I think he's uncontious."

"We have bigger problems." anounced Thom. A herd(?) of Hurroks aproached by air as some Centaurs came towards them on land.

"You think they're friendly."

"Ah probably not"

* * *

Sorry this is it for this chapter I have some news though: first and most relevant I am going to edit the first story I've written so if there is anything you've been wondering please let me know. Second I just started taking Drivers ED so in six weeks or on October 3rd I can get my permit. Third I am going to a concert on the 30th. And last of all I am getting my own computer soon so chapters might come slightly faster.


	14. Chapter Eleven

Hello to all my lovely wonderfull readers. I have one question for you DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAIST REVIEWING? Man I didn't get one single review for the last chapter. Any way please answer the questions from the last chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: me no owny the world and inhabitance of Tortal!(this is getting annoying.)

Susan sat up quickly remembering only at the last minute remembered not to scream.

"Rachel" she said shaking Rachel's shoulder,"Rachel wake up."

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"I had a dream that..."

"I had a dream to so."

"let me finish. I had a dream that Tomy and the guys were in trouble!"

"WHAT we have to help them!"

"how, we're on a boat going to god only knows where and if we go to far away from here we'll get choked."

"oh. Susan?

"Huh."

"What's going to happen to us."

"If we're lucky we'll end up in Carthank or the Copper Isles and either Kally or Aly will recognize me."

"And if we're not..."

"Don't think about it."

"Wait you only know two people outside of Tortal? I thought..."

"I only know two people well."

"oh so what happened to Tomy."

* * *

Sorry this wasn't the best chapter but this has some information in it and Susan and Rachel are kidda getting closer so just read and review and if you don't have anything nice to say... GO AHEAD AND REVIEW! and this time if you don't review I won't update.


	15. Chapter Twelve

Hello all due to real life events beyond my control I am going to have to cut Rachel from the story… she will be replaced by someone. If there is anyone from the last story you want included please let me know and please if you have any problems with Susan and … going to Carthank let me know.

Me no owny the world and inhabatance of Tortal

* * *

"Ahhh shiznit what happened and why do I hurt so much?" Tomy asked groggily 

Neal, who had been helping his father, looked up to see Tomy awake for the first time since he fell off his horse almost a week ago.

"So you finally woke up. I'm glad that you are alright."

"What happened the last thing I remember I was on my way to Corus and now…"

"You fell off your horse and…."

_(Flash back)_

"_What are we going to do we are out numbered!" asked Steven_

"_Well let's hope someone notices and comes to help us"_

_(End flashback)_

"They were lucky the King's Own had heard that there were immortals attacking villages in the Royal forest and were out looking for them when you and your friends were being attacked they got there just before the centaurs and Hurroks attacked. They brought you here and you've been asleep ever since."

"So how long has it been?"

"About a week."

Neal left to go tell Alan, Steven and Thom that Tomy had finally woken up.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter or the story in general.


	16. Chapter Thirtreen

Hello all I don't know why I'm updating this especially because I got absolutely no reviews! But I was on my computer working on a character analysis for English so… I guess I'm going to be nice and update anyway.

Disclaimer: Me no owny the world and inhabitance of Tortal.

* * *

Susan and Rachel were talking about home. 

"So why were you and Tomy acting awkward around each other… OH NO NOT AGAIN! You broke up and I'm the last to know again aren't I?

"Well… You may not be the last to know."

"What… but then why were you… Rachel... Rachel where are you? Uhoh this isn't good."

"Hey what happened to your friend?"

Susan looked up to see that one of the other girls had walked over to her.

"I… I don't know she just… disappeared."

"Wow! So it is true."

"What?"

"That your mages."

"What! No we are not mages we…. We just sorta ended up here and we had nothing to do with it. Hey you look really familiar."

"Oh well you met my brother."

"Who?" asked Susan suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Nick. Nickolas of Dolphins Cove, I'm Leslie."

"So how did you end up here?"

"Well…"

_Flash Back_

_Leslie and her younger brother and sister playing on the beach at Dolphins Cove_.

"_Aaron, Angel be careful don't go out to far."_

"_Alright" called Angel and Aaron._

"_Look it's Nick!"_

"_Look! Look! Who's that riding with him Les."_

"_Those are his friends Brian and Alexander." _

_Nick came riding up to his brother and sisters._

"_Hello did you miss me?"_

"_No why on earth would we."_

"_Hahaha very funny do you want to go swimming"_

"_Yeah!" _

"_How about you guys."_

_Brian and Alexander nodded and took off their Tunics, shirts and weapons, and ran into the Cove. Nick and Aaron ran after them._

"_Hey Angel lets go get some seashells." _

_The little girl bounced up on her feet and ran towards the edge of the water. _

_About a half-hour later Angel and Leslie where talking to each other on the beach and getting ready to go up to their home._

"_You go on ahead and I'll get Aaron and catch up."_

"_Ok"_

"_Aaron, Aaron! Come on we have to get ready for dinner. Come… Nick look behind you!"_

_End Flashback_

"Well Aaron and the boys got up to the house and Leslie made it before they did but…"

"Wow! So…" Susan cut off when she saw a bright silver mist coming towards them.

"What's that?"

"It's a long story I'll explain later."

* * *

So was that a good enough chapter for you? Well good now review. And by the way is there someone who you want to be in the story who was in the last one. Or does someone have an idea for a character please let me know.


	17. Chapter Fourteen

Hello for Those of you who missed my last chapter or didn't under stand it this is what happened:

Susan Found out Rachel and Tomy broke-up

Rachel disappeared.

Susan met Leslie, Nickolas of Dolphins Cove's (from the first story) sister, found out how Leslie got "Kid knapped".

So now that you hopefully know what's going on I'll continue the story.

I do not now nor did I ever own Tortal and its inhabitance.

* * *

_In King Jonathan's Office Corus, Tortal_

"… so that's what happened your Uncle Jon"(a/n I seem to remember that Aly called Jon "Uncle Jon" so, so does Alan) concluded Alan.

"Well it looks like we have a problem. The first thing we should do is let Kally and Aly know what's going on so they can keep an eye out for them. To bad they haven't seen Rachel before."

"We didn't think about that. How are they supposed to know its Rachel?" Steven asked Tomy

"Don't know don't care."

"But I thought…"

"No not any more. I want her to be ok but in order for that to happen we have to find Sue then we can worry about Rachel."

"Ok so how are we going to let Aly and Kally know?" Asked Steven

"Magic would be the quickest way. Thom you, Alan and Tomy let you sister know and Thayet, Steven and I will tell Kally."

Alan, Thom and Tomy rushed off to Thom's room to tell Aly and Jon turned to the mirror he had in his office.

"Kally." He said and all of the sudden his reflection changed into a his daughter's

"Hi dad, hi mom, how are you?"

"We're fine but… do you remember Susan the girl who was here during Midwinter?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"Well she was here visiting again and pirates kidnapped her and one of her friends. Would you do us a favor and keep a eye out for her and let your friends know about them?"

"Of course. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Unfortunately no we don't know who these pirates were just that they were Pirates."

"Alright well I have to go Kaddar and I are going riding, goodbye."

"Goodbye." Said Jon and with that his reflection returned to the mirror.

_Thom's room_

When the boys got to Thom's room he used his mirror to contact Aly and like when Jon talked to Kally, Thom's reflection became his sister's.

"Hi Thom what do you want I'm busy." Said Aly, briefly looking up from the papers at her desk before returning to her work.

"We just thought you might want to know that Susan and a friend have been captured by Pirates and may be taken to the Copper Isles but we're not sure."

"What?" said Aly whose head shot up and dropped her pen. "When did this happen? And…"

"Clam down it happened maybe a week and two days ago. And we don't know who did it so don't ask. But if you could keep an eye or two out for her we'd appreciate it."

"Of course and I'll have my spies keep a look out for her too."

"Thanks I'll let you get back to your work now."

"bye"

_Palace, Rajmuat, Copper Islands_

Aly looked down on her desk at the darkling who was bouncing up and down just to amuse it's self.

"Trick, I need you to get some of my spies up here right away…"

_An hour later _

"You wanted to see us Duani?"

"Yes I believe that you all went with me when Dove, myself and some others of the court visited Tortal." Everyone around the room nodded. "Good because there is something I need you to do for me. Susan, one of the girls I, we, met there has been kidnapped by pirates and they may be headed this way if you see her you are to get her and bring her to me… Understood?"

"Yes duani" Chorused everyone.

* * *

Well that's all for now I hope you enjoy it please read and review, and tell me if you want someone from the first story to join Sue. 


	18. Chapter Fifteen

Hello everyone I have two things to let you know first I have narrowed it down to two people to replace Rachel in the story:

1 Anna who is Kathleen's 12 year old sister.

2 Elise Devin's 16 year old sister.

Personally I think I want to use Elise but I want your opinion.

Second recently I only have two people letting me know what they think of the story, maliaphire and my sister(and I have to force my sister to readhow sad is that), so I have decided that because maliaphire is the only one to review in a while, beside my sister,maliaphire's vote is worth more than anyone else's except mine.

And now on with the story:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that comes from the Tamora Pierce books.

* * *

_Carthank_

Empress Kalasin and her husband Emperor Kaddar rode up to the stable after their ride through the city.

"You know my parents and I talked today" Kalasin said as she and Kaddar headed up back to the palace.

"Really? Was something wrong?"

"They were fine but… a group of pirates kidnapped a girl who means a lot to a good friend of mine and…"

"They asked you to keep an eye out for her."

"Exactly, so anything interesting happen to you?"

"No, things are fairly boring."

"I wonder where…"

But she was cut off by two children running up to them

"Mom can we go in to the city **please!"**

"I don't know… it isn't safe for the two of you to go out on your own."

"We won't be on our own mom,"

"Yeah were never alone."

"Well, I don't know, Kaddar what do you think?"

"As long as they agree to stay with their escort and listen to what they are told, I don't see a problem."

"Alright but be back by dinner."

"Yes Mom" the twins yelled over their shoulders as they ran off to get ready to go out."

By the time they got back their escort was ready and the servants that were going with them were waiting. As they left Kalasin got a little worried she had a bad feeling as she watched her five year old son and daughter leave for a visit to the city.

_Later in the city_

"This is so boring."

"Yeah look over there they look like their having fun."

"Let's go play with them."

"O.K."

They ran off in to the crowd and disappeared. When the guards and servants looked up the young Prince and Princess were no were to be found. Everyone ran off in search of the heir and his sister.

Mean while

"That was fun but we have to get back."

"Yeah let's go."

"Wait… were is everyone? I don't see them!"

"I…"

"You what… Ka…"

* * *

Well that's the chapter for you. Just remember I may be doing this because I enjoy it but with out reviews I'll stop posting the story and just write it for myself.


	19. Chapter Sixteen

Well seeing as I am still not a 100 percent sure as to who is going to replace Rachel(but probably Elise) I'm going to tell more about what's going on in Carthank.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that comes from the Tamora Pierce books.

* * *

Kalasin paced in her room as she waited for Kaddar to return from the his search for there children Kadin, and Kala. She looked up as she heard the door open and close again. 

"Well, any luck?"

Kaddar shook his head "No, I'm sorry but there was no sign of them"

"We should never have let them go!" Kalasin was on the verge of tears as Kaddar walked over and put an arm around her shoulder.

"It'll be ok. Every guard we can spare is looking for them and how far can two five year-olds have gone."

"What if…"

"We'll find them don't worry."

_Some where in Carthank_

:Kadin, Kadin, where are you:

:I don't know Kala… Kala do you remember what…:

:Kadin! Kadin:

:Sorry someone was coming, Like I was saying don't you and mom have a connection or something so you can communicate like we do:

: Yeah, why:

:Let mom know what happened and that where ok.:

:Alright.:Mama, mom:

:Kala: Kalasin's "mind-voice" sounded tired

:Yes mama it's me, we got kidnapped and we don't know were we are, but we're fine and we're sorry we scared you.:

:It's ok. Listen what ever you do, do not tell them who you are. Understand:

:Yeah… well not really why not:

:I'll explain later. Just tell your brother what I said:

:alright:

:Kala:

:She said don't tell anyone who we are.:

:Ok well I'm tired I think I'm gonna sleep:

:night:

:g'night.:

and with that they both fell asleep.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it wasn't very exciting at least it was informative and now you know more about the prince and the princess you both have either the gift or magic. The next chapter should be about Susan and Elise (?) 


	20. Chapter Seventeen

Wow I'm inspired to night this is the second chapter in one night. Anyway part of me is a little scared putting Elise in like that but oh well that's my choice. Anyone have a problem with that…. I didn't think so. Now let's move on.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that comes from the Tamora Pierce books.

* * *

_Flash back_

"_Wow! So…" Susan cut off when she saw a bright silver mist coming towards them. _

"_What's that?" _

"_It's a long story I'll explain later."_

It was now days since Elise had appeared and still not one of the pirates noticed a difference they _don't look that similar_ thought Susan as she, Elise and Leslie talked finally Elise reached the question Susan had been dreading.

"how did I get here?" Elise asked one afternoon they were beginning to hear Seagulls which meant they were near shore.

"Well…" Susan launched in to the whole story from them disappearing that summer until there arrival just after New Years. "… and then Rachel disappeared and you appeared."

"Wow so…" But at that moment some of the pirates walked down to were the teen-age girls were and opened the door.

"Get up!" One of them yelled and they all sprang to there feet as quickly as they could.

"Make a line" an other barked and Leslie, Elise and Susan, joined the other girls in a very straight line the two men who had ordered the girls watched as there friend went down the line and either sending the girl to one side of the room or the other. Susan, Elise and Leslie were at the end of the line and when he finally got to them he sent, Elise and Leslie to one side and Susan to the other.

Susan and the others in her group were led off the ship and in to a "corral" near the dock. In the corral there were boys, men women and small children all looking terrified. As Susan passed the "guards" she heard one of them whisper "To bad she couldn't handle the sea very well I would of loved to have taken her to the Copper Isles with the rest she would have sold so quickly there." "but what about here his friend asked" "She's the only girl over 13 we've sold here because teenage girls sell better in the Isles but she can't handle the sea and she looks sick enough without another month or so at sea. Well that's all of them he said shutting the gate." He and his friend walked off talking about how often they sold a girl over 10 here let alone one that was almost 16(though they thought older.)

Susan sighed and walked over toward a scared looking boy with dark hair and eyes but the lightest skin she had ever seen.

"Hello." She said and kneeled so she could see his face better.

"Huh, oh hello."

"I was wondering if you knew were we were?"

"Carthank."

"Thanks" she said as she got up _and thank you god!_

Susan then walked around talking to anyone she could until the "guards came back with a mage. The mage seemed vaguely familiar but Susan was nervous anyway this meant that they were planning to sell them soon.

* * *

Well that's all your getting until I see some reviews! 


	21. Chapter Eightteen

Now that you know were Susan ended up you probably, if you were paying attention, know were the others are going to end up. Anyway I'm going to let you know what's going on in the Copper Isles.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that comes from the Tamora Pierce books.

BTW here's what happened so far:

Tomy and Susan return to Tortal with Tomy's "girlfriend" and Susan's cousin Steven after Alan, Thom, Kel and Dom come to our world

Susan and Rachel (Tomy's GF) get kidnapped by pirates.

Rachel disappears and is replaced by Devin's sister Elise.

In Carthank the prince and princess are kidnapped.

Susan gets separated from Elise and her new friend Leslie in Carthank.(Leslie and Elise are not going to end up in Carthank

And that's the important events of the story so far.

(a/n: In this chapter and the last I added characters to the story and I wanted to let you know what they mean: Kadin means companion, Kala means beloved, Aliania means fair one Aleda means small and winged.)

* * *

"Aleda, Aleda where are you?"

Aleda, one Aly's five year old daughters hid hoping her mother wouldn't find her. She knew her mother only wanted to find her to make sure she was ready for the party Aunt Dove was throwing for her and her twin's birthday.

:I hate parties: she thought as watched her mother come closer and closer to her hiding spot in the wardrobe. She had taken after her father in most respects, she had the same black hair, and eye color, but when it came to social events she and her grandmother agreed completely.

"Aleda, Aleda I know you don't like parties but I don't care you have to go."

"Still can't find her can you mom?" Asked Alaina.

"No Lia," Aleda watched as her twin and mother talked Alaina or Lia looked like her mother she had beautiful red-blonde hair and had violet eye's like her grandmother, but unlike Aleda, Lia loved social events.

"Ah hah there you are" exclaimed Lia.

"Mom do I have to go I hate parties?"

"Yes Aunt Dove is throwing this party especially for you two. Now get dressed both of you."

"but…"

"Now Aleda Junai Crow!"

"ok mom."

Alaina was dressed and looking at her self in the mirror when she noticed her sister hadn't even moved.

"You should get changed."

"Why?"

"because mom won't be happy if she comes back and you aren't ready."

"I'm not going!"

"What! Mom is going to kill you."

"I don't care!" Aleda said and she ran out the door. :wait why am I running I can turn in to a crow: and with that Aleda turned in to a crow and flew of into the night.

"Girls are you ready yet?" Aly asked as she walked in.

"Well I am but Aleda…"

"Where is… she didn't!"

"Maybe…"

"Why did your father tell you… where is your dad?"

"You sent him to check on something on another Island."

"right… well could you… no never mind, lets just go."

_Some where else. _

:where am I… I have to land.:

Aleda landed and looked around. This place did not look familiar. :Where am I: Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she tried to scream a hand flew over her mouth and stifled the would be scream.

* * *

Now this chapter may not have seemed important and it probably didn't make sense with the story but believe me this will be a factor in later chapters even if I don't know how yet. 


	22. Chapter Nineteen

One thanks Maliaphire for the spelling correction I've always sucked at spelling.

Also I'm going to be bringing characters from the last story in to this one let me know if there is anyone you want included.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that comes from the Tamora Pierce books.

* * *

Susan woke up the morning after she arrived in Carthak. She got up and looked around hoping that she had just had a bad dream and that she would wake-up with Leslie and Elise on the ship; instead she saw the 'guards' talking to two men with little children with them.

_Those kids look scared I wonder what's happening _

She snuck up so she could barely here what the men were saying.

"…we're looking for someone who knows how to take care of children."

"Are you looking for a boy or a girl or an adult?"

"a teenage girl"

"Well we do have one teenage girl."

The men went off to talk.

Susan walked toward the fence the two men she hadn't seen before had left the children with the guard who had stayed.

_Those two look so familiar I just can't remember where I saw them before._

_Wait was it…_

Unfortunately someone grabbed her shoulder before she could finish her thought. The person guided her to the men with the children.

"Come on, before someone sees us." The first man said and started down the street. The second signaled for Kala, Kadin and Susan to follow and then followed the four of them to the 'hide out'. Once in the hide-out Susan, Kala and Kadin were brought to a room and then left all alone.

"Who are you?" asked Kadin.

"I'm Susan, do I know you because you look familiar?"

"Well maybe we look familiar because we're the Prince and Princess of this country."

"OH that's were I know you from you're Kally's kids!"

"You know our mom?"

"Yep I met her in Tortal last midwinter. Anyway why aren't you with your parents?"

"We were kidnapped."

"Yeah and mom and dad are really worried about us."

"Well nothing is going to happen to you, I wont let it and I'll try to figure out a way for you to get out of here."

"Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

End of Chapter. I really want you to review. And if you have it I would love to hear** CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism.


	23. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that comes from the Tamora Pierce books.

* * *

Elise and Leslie worried about their friend as they traveled toward The Copper Isles, they hoped that they would see each other again soon but they knew that they might not see her again for a long time, maybe not ever again, but what they were really afraid of was what was going to happen to them at least Susan knew people so if she was saved she could tell people what had happened to them instead of having to trust their luck and hoping to be found. 

Meanwhile in Carthak Susan was busy working on a plan to help one or both of Kally's children escape she spent days watching how the captors treated them and which child the paid more attention to. Surprisingly they paid more attention to Kala and barely noticed Kadin which made Susan think they did not know that they had captured the heirs to the throne of Carthak. _Well the less they now the better_ she thought and so she started to plan Kadin's escape.

Back in Tortal many things were going on:

Alan and his Squire Brian were getting ready to visit The Copper Isles along with Raoul and his squire Kevin.

Liam and Gary were going to visit Kalasin, Kaddar and the kids (they didn't know what happened yet.)

And Steven and Tomy were as worried as ever.

But this chapter isn't about any of them or even Aly and Nawat it is about the poor lost twin of Aliania daughter of the Copper Isles' Spy master.

When we last "saw" Aleda she was being caught by an unknown mysterious hand so that's were I'm going to start this story (a/n I just finished watching A Series Of Unfortunate Events for the first time so if my narrating has changed it is probably just temporary.) '… she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she tried to scream a hand flew over her mouth and stifled the would be scream.'

"SHHHHH I wouldn't scream if I were you."

"yh;dslkhfksdbvkjbsdhf" (which translates to who are you) she asked but she didn't get an answer. Instead she felt a strange tingling sensation and then everything went black. Two days later she woke up in a strange place. She looked around and saw that she was inside a small building, light shone through the high windows and the walls were made out of light gray stone.

"Where am I?" she thought out loud not expecting an answer.

"On Malubesang Island a few miles away from Fajurat."

Surprised, Aleda looked around for the source of the voice. It was a luarin boy who was standing by the door.

"Who are you?" Aleda asked trying to sound braver than she actually was.

"Well my name is Eryk and I'm a mage… in training I found you in my family's property and I thought you were a thief so I knocked you out and took you here. Who are you anyway?

"I'm… My name is… Aleda"

"Where you from and where are your parents you can't be much older than four."

"I'm from The Kypriang Island and that's where my parents are."

"Where on Kypriang?"

"Are you bothering her?" asked a tall young woman from behind him

"No, Samara, I wasn't bothering her. Aleda this is my sister."

"hi"

"Hi, anyway there is someone from the capital and there looking for mom or dad do you know were they are?"

"Nope."

"Well you can go tell him that they aren't here because I really don't want to have to go out there again."

"Fine, I'll be right back."

"So Aleda huh lets see that mean's small and winged right?"

Aleda nodded in response.

"You know I think that's the name of one of the Queen's godsdaughters isn't it?"

"How should I know?" Aleda lied.

_A few moments later_

"So what did they want?"

"They were letting everyone know that one of the Spymasters daughters ran away and now they can't find her any were in the capital."

"Why in the world did they come here? Rajmuat is all the way across the Sea of Kypriang, and we're in the middle of the island how could she get here. Did they give her name?"

"Yes it was Aleda," he turned to Aleda and asked "is there something you want to tell us?"

"Like what?"

"Like that you're the Spymaster's daughter."

"Oh you think that I'm the Spymaster's daughter. Come on how would I get here with out my mother finding out if I was I'm just a girl from Kypriang."

"Were on Kypriang?"

"Rajmuat… but that doesn't mean your right lots of people live in the capital… anyway I need to go I'm visiting friends and I need to get to there house they must be afraid I was supposed to get there yesterday."

"Well fine I'll go with you."

"Oh you don't have to I'll be fine."

"You're more than an hour from Fajurat let me take you there and then I'll let you go and leave you alone ok."

"Alright… I guess."

"Come on we'll leave now that way you'll be at you friends house by mid-day."

So Aleda and Eryk went to Fajurat.

During the time this story took place:

Susan figured out a plan to help Kadin escape.

Elise and Leslie moved ever closer to the Copper Isles.

Alan, Brian, Raoul and Kevin have left to go to the Copper Isles.

And Liam and Gary are on their way to Carthak

* * *

Thank you for reading this story I truly appreciate reviews so if any and all who find them selves reading this Review I would be happy. Anyway I am not going to update until I have at leasttwo(2) reviews. I hope to be reading reviews soon (makes a pleading look like the one Puss in boots gives Shrek) please, PLEsase, PLEASE review. Thank you. BTW I have the next two chapters written. 


	24. Chapter Twentyone

Hi all just to let you know today (the day I'm writing this) I'm sick so if things seem off that's why. And for those of you who are wondering there is something about Eryk that you don't know. You'll find out about it in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that comes from the Tamora Pierce books.

* * *

_Carthak_

Susan sat and waited to hear Kadin and Kala's opinion on her plan to get Kadin out so he could get help. Susan had spent days working on this plan and hoped that they would like it or at least trust her enough to see if it would work.

Kadin was the first to break the silence.

"But what if I get caught then they would watch us even closer than ever and there would be no chance of escape."

_Wow that's one super smart five year-old _"Well yes but any plan to get you out either by running away or by getting rescued has that risk. And if they try to rescue you the people who kidnapped you will know you're important people's children not just two kids off the street which is probably what they think now."

"She's right running away is the best chance we have of getting out of here but I don't know why I can't be the one to run away or even why we can't all run away."

"Well we can't all run away because of this stupid slave collar for one and if you both leave one you would be easier to catch and to I'd be as good as dead; if I was lucky. And they pay less attention to Kadin and he's a little bit faster than you."

"ok so when do we put this plan into action."

"Two of them take us out once a week so the neighbors don't get suspicious right?"

The two five year-olds nodded in agreement and waited for her to continue explaining the rest of her plan.

"Well I can't keep an eye on both of you if you're acting like normal five year-olds and the "guards" if you could call them that wouldn't care at all their to busy buying food and drinks to pay attention to us so Kadin while their backs are turned and I pretend to be telling Kala to calm down you make a run for it Kala can let your mom know ahead of time so Kadin can meet up with guards soon after leaving us and…"

"Who ever took us out will have to take us back before chasing after him so he has a chance to get away if we wait till we get far away from here." Finished Kala.

"Exactly, so Kala would you let your mom know?"

"Of course" Kala said and she let her mother know right away what was going on.

_The Palace_

Empress Kalasin ran toward were her husband and the visitors from Tortal were meeting she had been too worried to go earlier but now she was very happy. Kala had just let her know about Susan's plan that made her happy for to reasons: first she would get her children back soon and until they were back with her they were with someone she could trust. She couldn't wait to tell Kaddar what she had just found out and so she rushed in the room and didn't even notice who the visitors from Tortal were.

"Kaddar I just heard from Kala, Kadin is coming back soon." She knew the message was a little cryptic but she also knew that chances were these people didn't know what had happened to her children and she didn't want to tell them until she told her parents.

She was surprise to hear someone laughing behind her and even more surprised to hear:

"That's Kally for you she never stops long enough to greet her brother when there is news to tell."

Kalasin turned around to see her brother, Liam, and Gary behind her.

"Sorry Liam, uncle Gary"(a/n I know Gary isn't her uncle he's like her first cousin once removed or something but she just calls him uncle just like Aly calling Jon, Uncle Jon.)

"It's ok, where are my niece and nephew anyway don't they want to see their Uncle Liam?"

"I'm sure they would but they aren't here right now."

"Kally where are they?... What's wrong?" Asked Gary he was concerned he hadn't seen Kally this nervous in a long time.

"Nothing… don't look at me like that I'm telling you the truth nothing is wrong."

"Kally we should tell them."

"We haven't even told my parents yet."

"There going to find out if their here anyway, we should tell them."

"Fine, but we have to let my parents know then."

"We should have told them sooner, I'll tell Liam and Gary and you can tell your parents."

"Would some one tell us something?" asked Liam who was tired of being talked about.

"Well about a week ago Kala and Kadin went out to the city to see some friends and some how they got away from their guard and while they were on there way back to were the guards were someone kidnapped them."

Seeing the worried look on her brother's and Gary's faces Kally added "But Susan's with them and they have a plan to help Kadin escape then all we have to worry about is getting Susan and Kala out.

"I know one thing" said Liam.

"What's that?" asked Gary.

"I'm glad I don't have to tell mom and dad what happened."

* * *

Review, review, review! PLEAAAAAAASE 


	25. Chapter Twentytwo

Wow one upside to getting sick is you have plenty of time to just work on stories this is the second chapter I've written in less than 24 hours. Anyway just to add some dramatic irony I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Samara, the girl who met Aleda two chapters ago is actually a spy who works for Aly so of course she knows who Aleda is. Anyway I just figured that out because of something my sister said so I'm still working everything out.

* * *

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, If you I'm Tamora Pierce: one I'm flattered, two You are an idiot she would be putting this in a book not on the internet and three You haven't been paying attention! 

Samara, Gwydion and Rhian sat talking at Samara's house,

"Sam, you're sure that the girl who was at your house was Aleda?"

"Yes she looks just like Nawat except she's a girl and smaller."

"Well why didn't you bring her out to us so we could take her home."

"Because she doesn't know I work for her mom and I wasn't about to let my brother know I'm a spy. We can catch up with her in Fajurat and get her home from there."

"You better be right or you can explain to Aly why her daughter got away."

"Trust me we'll get her I don't want to face Aly. Anyway she's like her father and can turn in to a crow so she would just escape if we tried to force her to come we need to trick her into coming."

"That'll be easy" said Gwydion sarcastically.

"Shouldn't we just get to Fajurat? We can worry about how to get her home when we get there" Said Rhian.

"Yeah lets get ready I'll go get some clothes and supplies and meet you out in the stable."

"Alright, but hurry they left almost an hour ago."

Samara ran up to her room and grabbed her saddlebags she filled one of them with clothes and stuff like that and put on her weapons (daggers that hid in her boots, as a medallion around her neck and at her wrists covered by her sleeves. Then she ran down to the kitchen and filled the other saddlebag with food and grabbed a canteen full of water, then ran out to meet her friends. She was happy to see that her friends had already gotten her horse ready and were waiting for her.

As Samara and her friends rode they talked and exchanged information. Samara, who was 15, was one of the youngest spies and so got a lot of the jobs that needed a younger person currently she was watching her brother Eryk because they suspected some of his mage friends were plotting against the queen. So she shared her information on the leader of the group and said that she hadn't seen anything suspicious. Then Gwydion,17, talked about what was going on in the city of Rajmuat. Finally Rhian, 27, told them what was going on in the palace. Rhian wasn't usually used outside the palace because she looked so distinguishable that if she got caught spying she wouldn't be able to go back to the place she got caught. Rhian looked nothing like her mother or anyone else in her family. Her eyes were purplish-blue and she had red black hair.

It was just after sunset as the three friends rode into Fajurat. The first thing they did was find somewhere to stable their horses and then they split up to look for Aleda. Rhian went off alone while Gwydion and Samara went together pretending to be brother and sister.

"Sam would you explain one thing to me" Gwydion said after an half hour of looking.

"What do you want me to explain?"

"Why Aliania couldn't have been the one to run away? Her red hair would standout any where."

Samara giggled "Speaking of hair… Hi An."

"Any luck"

"No everyone around here has dark hair."

"I know why couldn't Aleda…"

"SHHHH look, there she is with my brother."

"It looks like she's trying to get him to leave."

"I'll go help her out… you said she claimed to be meeting friends?"

Sam nodded and Gwydion left to go help Aleda.

"'Leda there you are come on it's almost time for dinner."

Aleda just stared at him.

"Ah you probably don't recognize me you haven't seen me in years I'm Lia's brother she asked me to go look for you."

"Oh thanks, well see you later Eryk." She reached up and grabbed Gwydion's hand and followed him down the street and out of Eryk's site.

"Thank you sir, I think I'll just be going home now."

"I think that's a good idea Aleda Junai Crow."

Aleda spun around to see Rhian and Samara.

"Hi Rhian… long time no see huh?" she said  
"Come on Leda it's time to go home." Samara said quietly and offered Aleda her hand, which Aleda grabbed.

Gwydion put Aleda on his horse and rode with her to the dock where they boarded a ship on the way to the Capital.

* * *

Well that 's it so please review! 


	26. Chapter Twentythree

Disclaimer: I hope that by now you that I am not Tamora Pierce but just because I don't want to risk getting in trouble with the site I do not own Tortal

* * *

Chapter 23

Susan watched as their guards, Irena and Yadira, turned to go buy food.

"Alright Kadin you know what to do. Start fighting with Kala and get their attention. Then I'll stop you and talk to Kala to make sure she's alright and then when they turn around you make a run for it. Kala you let your mom know right?"

"Yeah, she said to go to the book shop just down the road from here. Depending on how fast those two notice they might try to get us out of here." She finished happily.

"Well with those two we'll probably get out of here too, they aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed. But the most important thing to do know is to get Kadin out of here so we can get rescued. Alright on the count of three, One… two… three!"

"Shut up Kal man you get on my nerves!" yelled Kadin and just as Irena and Yadira turned around he pushed his twin to the ground. Susan grabbed Kadin and held him away from his sister as she knelt down to make sure Kala was ok.

"Kadin you shouldn't hit your sister!" she scolded and let go of his arm so she could help Kala up. Irena and Yadira turned back around and Kadin made a run for it. Susan watched him over her shoulder until she couldn't and then focused her attention on making sure that Kala was ok and that she stayed with her.

Kadin kept running until he found the book store that his sister had mentioned and ran inside. He looked around for someone he recognized, his parents, guards, a servant, anyone his parents would have trusted. He felt someone tap his shoulder and jumped.

"sh…" said the man behind him, "I'm your uncle Liam, were are Susan and Kala?"

"Just down the street in the market."

"Ok you and half the guard go back to the palace, the rest of the guard and I will go get the other two."

"But…"

"GO! We don't have time to waste."

Liam and half the guard ran down to where Susan and Kala where.

"Are they seriously looking and vegetables for twenty minutes with out even checking over their shoulders?"

"Don't complain the longer they take the more likely we can get away!"

"I'm not complaining but can they seriously be that thick? Honestly you weren't kidding about them being slow. Susan…"

Susan felt something on the back of her neck and turned around quickly.

"Liam! What, Why, How did you get here?"

"Come on I'll explain later"

"Come on Kala."

"But…"

"Don't worry this is your uncle."

Susan, Liam and Kala ran down the street toward the palace. Susan was just feeling that they were safe until.

"Look there they are!"

"Oh no" whimpered Kala.

"What's wrong?"

"That's Amelia and Yadira, two of the people who kidnapped us."

"Oh… well your safe now we're not going to let anything happen to you.

"Ok"

"Well what are we gonna do because those are the other two and the only way to avoid them is down that alley."

"Then we'll go down the alley."

They reached the end of the alley and were stuck on one side there was a wall and on the other was the four Kidnappers with only some guards between them.

Liam drew his sword and stood in front of Susan who stood in front of Kala. Susan knew enough combat to keep someone away from Kala she had known that before Alan taught her how to protect her self.

As Susan heard the guards fighting to capture the kidnappers she felt a little hand grab hers.

"Susan, I'm scared." whispered Kala.

Susan looked down and smiled at the younger girl, said "It'll be ok" and gently squeezed her hand.

* * *

Review please


	27. Chapter Twentyfour

Disclaimer: I do not own Tortal

* * *

Chapter 24

(summer 468 HE)

Samara looked out at the sea as the ship glided across the water.

"A Gigit for your thoughts" said Gwydion as he came up behind her and leaned on the rail.

"It was too easy to get Aleda away from my brother. Eryk knew who she was so why did he let her go? Unless we were… but no we couldn't have been that wrong."

"Maybe he had a change of heart or he was never part of the conspiracy."

"Or maybe something's going to happen, there's something just ahead I can feel it I just can't figure out what it is."

"Don't worry, Rhian has a stronger gift than both of us and she isn't up here pulling 'Leda down below so I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"'An is such a mystery you're her cousin what's with all the secrets? Where did she get the powers neither of her parents have them? And her hair and eyes nobody in your family has either red hair or purple eyes the only person who I've ever known was… Aly."

"Well there's a lot even I don't know about her but…"

_Flashback_

"_Mom, why is cousin Rhian so different?"_

"_Well you see Uncle Ryan isn't Rhian's father she was born before your Aunt Rhiannon even met him." _

"_Who is her dad?"_

"_I don't know who all, she would tell me is that he was a mage she met while she was visiting Tortal."_

"_but who…"_

"_Gwydion please stop bothering me! Go out side and play with your brother."_

_End flashback_

"So that's all my mother told me, Rhian's father was…"

"A powerful mage who died about 29 years ago, now if you're done talking about me we have bigger problems than who my no good father was."

"It's the magic isn't it? I l knew there was something wrong with the magic up ahead! What is it… a storm… sickness?"

"Feels like a storm to me but it's very well masked… the mage can hide their spells well."

"But the magic… the magic feels familiar."

"Your brother?"

"Yes but there's more than just him…"

"It's a storm! Gwydion tell the captain to turn toward Carthak!"

Samara heard Gwydion run up to the captain and felt the boat turn toward Carthak.

"Oh no… 'An…"

"What?" Rhian called irately

"There's an other boat heading toward the storm we should warn them off."

"It's to late the storm is going to catch up anyway so… Aleda get over here!"

The storm had caught up with them and the boat was tossed up and down in the sea until their boat and the one next to it fell apart Samara, Rhian and Aleda sat close together on the piece of deck that had dropped in one piece beneath them.

"Do you think Gwydion's ok"

"He's fine." Came Rhian's answer after a minute.

The little "raft drifted until it hit land. They crawled off and looked around. They were on a sandy beach with a hill separating it from the rest of the land.

"Where are we?" Asked Aleda

"I don't know but probably either Tortal or Carthak. Samara do you have a darkling with you? The one that follows me is in the capital.

"Yeah I'll let Aly know what's going on."

Samara walked down the beach to the raft were her packs were sitting and pulled out a darkling and told it to get a message to Aly.

Meanwhile Aleda asked Rhian a question that had been bothering her since she had first seen her.

"Rhian why do you look so much like mom and Lia?"

"Well I'm not sure. You see I don't know who my dad is, it sure isn't Ryan. When I was younger I started to realize how different I looked from my brother and sister and asked my mom why."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she met my father when she went to Tortal with Princess Josiane she met a powerful mage and that he was my father. I also found out my father died about 29 years ago the same day Josiane died. And so far only two mages fit that description that mom would have actually slept with one was Roger of Conte, the other was Thom of Treabond."

"So you might be mom's cousin?"

"Yeah but I don't know I could also be related to the king of Tortal but with the way I look… I think that you're great uncle is my father."

* * *

Please Review


	28. Chapter Twentyfive

Disclaimer: blah blah blah see one of the other chapters

* * *

Chapter 25

Rhian slept that night on the beach while Samara kept watch, but Rhian's sleep was far from peace full she kept having dreams of things that had happened in the past.

Dream Flash back

_Rhona, Lexiss, and Jadran(Rhian's half-sisters) are playing out side with there little brother William, Rhian watches them play. _

"'_An, why aren't you playing with your brother and sisters? I'm sure they'd love for their big sister to play with them."_

"_I just don't feel like playing right now… mom, can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Why am I so different?"_

"_What do you mean different?"_

"_I'm the only one in the family who could grow up and be a mage, I have eyes that are a really blue purple, and my hair is a reddish color."_

"_Some of your cousins have a magic gift, and… let's go find your dad there's something we have to tell you…"_

_End Dream_

Samara watched as Rhian turned in her sleep. _There's someone coming… I can't tell who_

_Another Dream_

This memory was from about four years ago just after Dove had been crowned. Rhian saw her sisters, brother, cousins and herself playing in one of the fields in her stepfather's home (her step father is wealthy and her mom comes from a noble family) they all stopped when they heard the sound of hoof beats. Rhian stepped forward as the riders came to a stop.

"Can we help you?" She asked the leader of the group.

"Where looking for Rhiannon and Ryan Trabaja, do you know where they are?"

"The last time I saw them they were in the house."

"Thank you…"

"Rhian." Rhian supplied

"Thank you Rhian." Said the woman on the horse and then she and the other Riders rode up the path to the house.

"'An what was that all about?" asked Gwydion

"I don't know but I want to find out come on."

"What do you mean come on?"

"Don't you want to know what's going on?"

"Yes but I don't want to get into trouble!"

"Fine but you all need to get back to the house anyway because you all have lessons."

"Fine but if you get in trouble don't come running to me."

Rhian and the others ran up to the house and then she ran up the stairs and down the hall toward her stepfathers study.

"Rhian!"

Rhian stopped and slowly turned around to see her aunt walking towards her.

"Yes Aunt Rosalyn, is there something wrong?"

"I was going to ask you that, where were you off to in such a hurry?"

"I was going to talk to my mom… I thought she might be with dad."

"She is but you're parents are busy some people from the capital are here to talk to them… Don't bother them!"

"Alright."

Rhian turned around and walked upstairs to the room Gwydion was staying in, it just happened to be a floor above and exactly over her dad's study.

"Hi Gwydion, did I ever tell you you're my favorite cousin?"

"What do you want?" asked Gwydion absentmindedly.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to spend time with my cousin is something wrong with that?"

"Oh that's right this room is perfect if you want to eves drop on Uncle Ryan's study."

"Yeah do you mind?"

"Go ahead it won't bother me any."

Rhian closed her eyes and concentrated she let a string of her gift fall down through the floor board.

"gndhf gnsiendle hghesnd"

"Damn! Someone put a spell so people can't eves drop! Now how am I going to find out what happening?"

"You're not, just give it up 'An if they want you to know something they will tell you."

"You're right… I hate it when that happens!"

end dream

The next dreams that came were a blur. Her parents telling her that she would become a spy (something she had always wanted to do), Gwydion joining her and, meeting Aly for the first time. But perhaps the two most vivid memories she dreamt that night were two times she met people. The first was a spy in training; she had met Anna when Anna was only about six. Now that six year old, who is twelve, is one of the best spies in the world and the youngest she was even younger than Samara who was the youngest before her. The second was Aleda, from the minute she had met that girl she had known that the girl would be

Samara looked up she saw someone in the distance and felt magic on them.

"'An… 'An wake up someone's coming!"

Rhian woke up and quickly threw a shield around them as Samara cast a mage light. As the person got closer they saw a teen age boy who had blonde hair.

"Who are you?" asked the boy

* * *

Please Review 


	29. Chapter Twentysix

Disclaimer: See a previous chapter if you actually want to read one

* * *

Chapter 26

Rhian…

Tomy: Wait a second what about me and Steven? We don't even know what happened to Rachel…Not that I care. Would you please get me back in the story!

Author: Well you see…

Susan: Yeah and what about those people wondering about The twins in Carthak?

Rachel: Or me I just kinda dropped off the earth what's that about?

Author: fine, fine I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10 the closest to the number gets the next chapter ok?

Everyone: ok!

Tomy: 3

Susan: 7

Rachel: 5

Author: Alright Rachel wins, (a/n My dad, mom and sister picked the numbers for the characters) Now as I was saying…

Rhian grabbed Aleda's shoulder and woke her up then shoved her behind her to protect her from whoever the young man out side was.

Samara, who was better with people that you didn't know their rank, asked, "Who is asking, and where are we?".

:The more I see you work the more impressed I am Sam.:

:Thanks that means a lot.:

"You're in Tortal more specifically Dolphins Cove and I am Nickolas of Dolphins Cove"

"Well then I'm Samara and this is my friend Rhian and we're from the Copper Isles we were on our way to the capital when we got caught in a storm and ship wrecked."

"There was another group of people who have given that story recently they are up in the keep I shall take you there maybe you have friends there and in any case you shouldn't be out side all night it wouldn't be good for the child's health… who is the child anyway?"

:What should I say 'An? I can't tell him that she's Aly's daughter he would never believe that she had no guard for protection.:

:I'll answer this question.:

"She is the granddaughter of Alanna the Kings champion."

"Is she really? Then were is her protection?"

"We are her protection. We work for her mother and she asked us to make sure that she got home safely."

"That would make you…"

"Yes but we aren't here to spy."

"Well lets go then if the Lioness finds out her granddaughter got sick and I could have prevented it she will kill me and you will have to deal with Aly."

"Alright, I know I don't want to deal with Aly when she is mad and if she's anything like her mother I don't want to deal with her either."

Rhian nodded and picked up a very drowsy Aleda and carried her up to the keep with her.

* * *

1 Please review and

2 What is your least favorite country (not Copper Isles, Carthak or Tortal) in the books


	30. Chapter Twentyseven

Discliamer

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Rachel!

Place unknown

Rachel passed up and down in the hall, what on earth could be taking so long after all he was just talking to Eryk and seeing how long it would be before he brought back Aleda… what was taking so long she had run away about four days ago and he found her almost as soon as she got there, and then there were those four idiots in Carthak how long does it take to get two little children and a girl about my age to get here … I mean they are all mages, not good ones but still!

"Rachel!" yelled Nicodemus (Nic for short) angrily

_Who got him so mad?_ She thought as she walked through the open door she wasn't very surprised when she heard it slam behind her. She sighed to her self Nicodemus had a horrible temper.

"What's wrong Nic was it that idiot Eryk?"

"Yes, he lost track of that girl so he went home to try to get his sister to help him find her." He sighed if he was trying to forget a horrible memory.

"What happened next" she asked half afraid that he would get angry with her.

"Her sister wasn't there, I think she might be a spy for the Copper Isles but I have no proof and he is very protective of his sister he got mad at me for even suggesting that she was a spy and our enemy."

"Did he quit?"

"No he values his friends to much and he knows that if he quits he'll loose friends. Please tell me you have good news!"

"Well… I'm sorry but I can't they haven't checked in yet."

"Not good this is not good. What if we get caught then what?"

"We won't get caught, don't worry and if anything happens they won't be able to trace it back to you anyway so..."

She was cut off by a sudden knock on the door.

"Whose there?" Called Nicodemus slightly annoyed.

"It's Kerri."

"Come in" Said Nicodemus as he waved his hand to open the door.

"Sir I have good news and bad news."

"Well."

"Good news is that Aly doesn't suspect me, the bad news is that Samara is a spy who is supposed to be keeping an eye on her brother."

"Well you tell Eryk that! He's already furious at me."

"What… why?"

"Because… I suggested that Samara might not be on our side."

"Oh well I'll let him know…the next time I see him."

"Good luck." Said Rachel

"I don't need luck; Eryk can't get bad at me."

"I know how he feels" said Nic as he looked up at Rachel who blushed slightly.

"Well I can see you two are busy… I'll just go I have to get back to Rajmuat anyway I'm supposed to be helping this girl find you."

"Me?" asked Nic surprised "Why me?"

"Not you her! She is supposed to be missing with this girl who Aly's brother likes… well anyway I've got to go." With that she turned and left the room leaving Nic and Rachel alone again.

"So Rachel… You were saying?"

"Oh you won't be caught so you should just relax."

"Well that's a lot easier with you here." Nic replied and as he was about to kiss her there was another knock on the door. "Who is it?" he asked and then added "this better be important."

"It's Ciaran and Ciara we have news from Carthak."

"Come in" he sighed.

"Well we were going to tell Rachel first but we couldn't find her"

"Well you can kill two birds with one stone since she is here."

"Alright… Ciara you can tell them."

"No brother you can."

"Ciara, as your older brother I'm telling you to tell them!"

"No you do it!"

"Stop arguing and some one tell me!" Nic was getting upset again.

"Well you're not going to be happy with what I'm going to tell you … They lost them in the market and well they're looking but… I don't think they're going to find them."

Nic looked very, very upset and Ciaran put a hand on his sisters shoulder. Rachel could see that Ciara and Ciaran were scared and knew that Nic was too mad to do anything but yell and maybe hurt some one decided to say:

"You to go and wait for them to send you news and don't tell us anything unless its news not that everything is the same."

The brother and sister nodded and got out of there as quickly as they could.

"Nic… Nic come on say something… It isn't that bad the plan could still work and hey it would be better if we got Susan instead of a couple of kids anyway."

"How?"

"Susan and Aly became friends during her last visit and Alan loves her and well I'm not sure how that gets Carthak but still."

"No I just think having her out there is dangerous she thinks I'm at home and if she finds out I'm still here…"

"She wont you are staying around here with me… you and I are the only ones who know every one who's involved and I couldn't possibly let you out there and get caught."

"Well you don't have to worry I don't want to leave." _Well actually I do but if I told him that I would never be let out of his site. _

Nic smiled, "Good come on lets go to talk somewhere we won't be interrupted."

Rachel forced her self to smile and walked with Nic down the hall to his room and walked in.

* * *

Ok well lets see could some one remind me who is next. 

Susan and Tomy at once: Me no Me!

Ok stupid question… I looked but you're tied so according to my sister it's going to be Susan!

Susan: woohoo!

oh yeah... Review


	31. Chapter Twentyeight

Disclaimer

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight: Home at Last!

Carthak

_Last time we saw Susan:_

_As Susan heard the guards fighting to capture the kidnappers she felt a little hand grab hers. _

"_Susan, I'm scared." whispered Kala._

_Susan looked down and smiled at the younger girl, said "It'll be ok" and gently squeezed her hand._

And now our feature presentation:

The guards were doing a good job keeping the kidnappers away until.

"We're loosing!" said one

"I can see that!" replied another

"Let's get out of here!" suggested a third

"I agree." said the fourth and final kidnapper.

And with that they all disappeared to the head quarters. (But I'll talk about that later)

Susan, and Liam waited for something to happen, Kala still held Susan's hand very tightly.

"Liam, I think we should get to the palace before they come back with friends."

"Yeah, you're right." He said as he sheathed his sword and they started down the street.

They reached the palace just after dark and found Kally and Kaddar standing in the court yard waiting for them. When Kala saw her she ran forward and gave her first her mother then her father a big hug. After being greeted by his daughter Kaddar led Kala up to her room to talk to her and so she could get cleaned up. Once they were gone Kally gave her brother a hug and thanked both Susan and Liam for helping her children. A few minutes later a servant walked up and showed Susan where she would be staying. Susan cleaned up and was happy to find that some how a night gown was waiting on her bed along with a tray of food and a note that said:

_You must be tired I made sure you'll have clothes tomorrow and that no one will bother you to night. Eat and get some sleep I'm sure Gary will want to talk to you soon as do I. I'll see you tomorrow and thank you again_

_Kally_

Susan sighed and thought… _this was crazy but at least I don't have to try to stay awake… I hope Gary doesn't want to know anything supper specific._

She ate and then climbed in to bed and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

When she woke up the next morning she wondered were she was. Susan was so used to the chatter of other people that the silence was alien. It took her a couple of moments for her to remember what had happened. She got up and found the clothes Kally had written about, she quickly changed and brushed her hair and was getting hungry when Liam knocked on the door. Liam had come to get her so they could walk down to breakfast.

After breakfast Susan, Gary, Liam and Kally talked about what had happened. Susan started from when the pirates attacked Pirates Swoop.

"… Then Liam, Kala and I got back here." She concluded, then it was Liam to tell what had happened while he was helping to rescue Kala and Kadin (Susan too but that's not important) after they had finished Gary asked:

"But what happened to Rachel? Where is she?"

"I'm not sure I assume she's home but I really don't know."

"This isn't good… what if she ended up with whoever's behind what happened here?"

Everyone prayed that that hadn't happened. Susan, Liam and Gary stayed there for a few more weeks before returning to Tortal. Once there Susan's happiness to be back was countered by the anxiety that came from knowing she would have to tell Tomy what had happened to Rachel.

* * *

Please review and by the way Happy Thanksgiving! 


	32. Chapter Twentynine

Chapter Twenty Nine

Before I start this chapter who here feels sorry for Tomy and Steven who were just kinda forgotten in the last couple of chapters well me too so this chapter is about them sorta.

* * *

_Dolphins Cove_

As Tomy, Steven, Thom and Alanna rode up to the gate of Dolphins Cove they were greeted by Nickolas the oldest son and a page as well as his father.

"Welcome and thanks so much for coming I am very grateful you agreed to take some of the survivors from the ship wrecks in at Pirates Swope."

"It isn't a problem I heard that one of my granddaughters is here is that true?"

"My lady we believe that a young girl we found is and her guards say she is so…"

"Well then lets go Pirates Swoop is about two days away so I'd like to leave soon."

"Well you are welcome here for as long as you need a place to stay."

"Thank you. But I'd like to leave tomorrow."

"Well lets go and figure out whose going and whose staying."

Steven and Tomy were stunned by the amount of people they saw as they entered the room. Adults, teens and young children were all crowded into the room and were talking. Tomy and Steven looked around for Susan or Rachel hoping that they would be able to find them. But they had no luck. Thom followed Nick to see his niece as Alanna talked to Nick's father. After talking to the people they decided who was going with Alanna and who was staying at Dolphins Cove.

In the afternoon Thom, Steven, Tomy and Nick were down on the beach and noticed a boat pull into the harbor and went to see who was arriving. Thom, Tomy and Steven waved and Nick bowed as Gary and Liam walked off the ship and then they saw Susan. Tomy ran up and almost knocked her down as he gave her a hug, then Susan walked over and gave Steven a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you guys again" Susan said she was so happy she felt like crying.

Everyone (a/n I'm not going to name them all just look up to the last paragraph or two and don't take any of the characters out.) walked back down to keep Nick led Liam, Thom and Gary to Alanna and his father as Susan, Steven and Tomy talked. Susan told them about what happened in Carthak (leaving out what happened on the boat) and listened as the boys talked about what had happened in Tortal. At the end of both stories Tomy asked

"Susan what happened to Rachel? You didn't mention her in the whole story."

"Why do you care I know you broke up she told me right before she…"

"She... what come on Susan tell me!"

"Well she… she…disappeared."

"What? How? Why?"

"I don't know. But I asked a mage in Carthak and they said the last time people traveled between our world and this one it caused there magic lots of trouble and that nothing like that had happened since two days before she disappeared! So she is still around here somewhere… I think"

"Great… I mean why lose her in a world we know when we can lose her in a world that's completely foreign?"

Well there's just one other thing… you know how you think Devin is so cool?"

"Yeah well his sister Elise sorta ended up here too don't ask me how."

"Well great news Sue lets go." Steven said before Tomy had the chance to say anythin

"Go were?"

"Go and tell Alanna that we are no longer only looking for Tomy's ex but also Devin's sister."

"ok" the three got up and headed inside.

"Susan!" the girl's voice was mixed joy and unbelief. Susan turned and say Leslie running toward her.

"Leslie what happened were is Elise?"

"She's here and well the ship shipwrecked and we ended up here." Just then Elise entered the scene with two girls Susan had never seen before. Leslie looked up and called "'Lise she's here" Elise looked down and walked down the stairs quickly Just then Thom and Nick joined them with Aaron (Nick's brother) and everybody was introduced.

Alanna listened as Gary told them what had happened in Carthak. _Good they found her now when Alan gets back he'll stop acting like and idiot unless he stopped acting like an idiot while he visited his sister and then I guess he won't resume his idiocy why am I thinking this…_

:Author could I please have a sidebar: Alanna's voice is so sweet it's freaking me out!

:Uhh sure.:

:STOP MAKING ME THINK IDOITIC THOUGHTS AND GET BACK TO THE STORY! Or you'll regret it: uhoh Alanna is stroking her sword

:Fine: then I mumble :just ruin my fun why don't you:

:what was that:

:oh nothing and save that anger for the fighting that is yet to come… Can we continue:

:sure:

:whew I thought she was gonna stab me and: (Alanna clears her throught)

_where was I… oh yeah._ "What about Rachel"

"She wasn't there, she's uhuhuhuh some where." answered Gary

"but we're sure that she's fine and at her house." Added Liam quickly

After dinner the adults decided to talk and they included Thom and Liam. Susan, Steven, Tomy and the rest of the teenagers decided to play with Aaron and Angel, but because they were only two years old they fell asleep very soon after they got there so instead they decided to talk. Thom, Steven, Tomy and Nick went to talk while Barbara the oldest sister went to her room to read and Susan, Leslie and Elise went to Leslie's room to talk about what had happened. Susan listened as Leslie and Elise told their story and then told them hers. When she told them about her theory that Rachel was still around somewhere Leslie and Elise started sharing their opinions.

"Were would she go and who caused the mist?" said Elise

"I don't know there was something about her that didn't seem right and what if she had a plan and…"

"She didn't know anyone!"

"True… wait what about Elise?"

"She didn't know me. And I wasn't there"

"She has a point plus Elise doesn't have any powers."

"No, I mean how did she get here if know ones traveled since you first got here?"

"That's right… Elise is there something you're not telling us?"

"No of course not …"

"Elise! Come on there has to be something."

"Well… I guess I should tell you… when I first got here I was with these people they… they were planning to kidnap these kids there where four of them and… well before I could learn anything else I got sucked on to the boat were I met you guys."

"You need to tell Alanna!"

"But…"

"She's right you do need to tell Sir Alanna, or the King or some one they need to know!"

"Fine, I'll tell them ok?"

"Yes… it's getting late you should get some sleep"

"See ya' tomorrow."

"Night"

* * *

Review review review review! 


	33. Chapter Thirty

Blah blah blah see other chapter for disclaimer

* * *

Chapter 30

Aleda sat in her grandfather's office telling her grandparents what happened to make her run away and what had happened after she was away from home. Alanna noted similarities in Susan's story and Aleda's and started to wonder if there was a connection; how many people would just randomly try to keep the Spy Master's daughter from leaving? Aleda had just finished talking when Elise knocked on the door.

"Sorry if we're interrupting but…"

"Elise has something she needs to tell you."

"What is it?" asked George.

"Well I was here before Susan first saw me and… I found out about a plot to… capture Aleda and Aliania; Prince Kadin and Princess Kala; maybe even someone else I'm not sure. All I heard were names and I didn't know who they were only that they were children so I tried to get out to warn someone But they caught me and they were about to…" Elise visibly shuddered and wouldn't talk again.

"Well all that happened was she ended up on this boat just before… well just before they did what ever it was they did." Susan concluded because her friend couldn't.

"Well that proves my theory."

"Alanna?"

"I thought all of this might be related but until I heard this story I didn't have any proof. We need to Let Kaddar, Kally, Queen Dovasary, Jon and Thayet know right away we need to stop who ever is trying to kidnap the children"

"She's right girls, Elise would you be willing to tell Jon and Thayet what you just told us?"

Elise nodded in consent. Alanna got up went to her study and used a mirror to contact Jon and let him know what was happening. Jonathan passed the message to Thayet, the Copper Isles and Carthak.

* * *

Review review review


	34. Chapter Thirtyone

Hi All my wonderful readers this is a special thing I'm doing for Christmas So... Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukkah(?) or Kwanza or what ever else you may celebrate... oh yea and Prospero Ano Nuevo (Happy New Year) oh and one last thing Review because reviews make good gifts!

* * *

Chapter 31

Aly stood on the deck of the ship that was taking Dove, her self and about two dozen guards and spies to Tortal. It wasn't that she didn't trust her dad or Uncle Jon but she might need to send some one some where and it helped to have them there plus she didn't trust all the spies she had so she brought them as well as some that she trusted a lot.

"Duani, I was wondering if I could talk to you"

Aly jumped, she still could not get used to Anna being able to sneak up on her.

"yes of course Anna what's wrong?"

"I was just wondering if you…

"Aly look its land is that…"

"Yes that's Port Cayan. It's the closest port to Corus the Capital. What where you saying, Anna?"

"I was just wondering if you trusted Kerr…"

"Aly, Dove is looking for you."

"Thanks Kerri, Anna what was it that you wanted to know?"

"It can wait go and see what Her Majesty needs."

"Are you sure?"

Anna nodded and Aly went to see what Dove needed to see her about.

"So Anna what's up why are you talking to Aly?"

"Question about someone… nothing really important."

"Oh… aren't you excited about seeing Samara again? You two are friends right? Do you know what she was working on?"

"Yes, yes, yeah and no"

"But…"

"We're landing in ten minutes you two should get ready… especially you Anna you'll the first spy they see besides Aly."

"ok." Anna said and ran down to change.

Ten minutes later Anna stood on the deck of the ship again but instead of wearing a pair of breaches and a shirt she wore a white shirt with a green Raka-style jacket a green skirt with a slit up both sides and black hose underneath, her Shoulder length blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. All the other female spies looked almost the same the only exception was their hair color and length and the color of their skin because most were Raka or part Raka. The male spies wore Green breaches, a white shirt and the same jacket the girls wore.

Anna and her friends Alec, Morwen and Morgana weren't listening to the king as he greeted them they were looking at the people around the king. There were guards dressed in blue, knights wearing the colors of their fief, pages wearing their uniforms, and Ladies wearing the colors they chose. They could name some of the knights the female knights were the easiest because there were only two, they also recognized Sir Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak and Sir Gareth the younger of Naxen. After the welcome and the introductions of the nobles in their group everyone mounted horses and road to the palace in Corus.

The day after they arrived in Corus a meeting was called King Jonathan, Queen Thayet, Queen Dove, Emperor Kaddar and Empress Kalasin, Aly, George, Myles and Carthak's Spy Master all attended. Anna and her friends decided to go to the practice courts. When they got down there they saw Rhian, Samara and Gwydion with Emlyn.

"So where's Leda?" asked Morwen

"I think she's with her grandmother, why?"

"Morwenna wants to see her."

"Oh o.k.… so let's practice."

Alec and Gwydion practiced hand to hand, while Samara and Emlyn practiced Fencing, Morgana and Morwen practiced with daggers and Rhian and Anna practiced a combination of the three.

They were stopped by Aly who was standing with her daughter, mother, father and brothers.

"Rhian, Anna, Samara, I was looking for you. I need you to do something for me."

"What… and please don't say baby sitting."

"No, not baby sitting I need you to go back to the Isles, to Malubesang."

"Alright when do the three of us leave?"

"four of you, Kerri is going with you."

"Kerri?" the three said confused

"Are you sure you want to send her?" asked Samara.

"Yes I'm sure, why?"

"Well…" started Sam

"What she means is." Continued Rhian

"Do you really trust Kerri? You see, that's what I was trying to tell you, I don't trust her she's been acting very suspicious lately."

"Don't worry about Kerri. You leave in three days. Um Rhian, can I talk to you."

"Alright sure," Rhian followed Aly to her room, "What's up Aly."

"Remember what you said about my uncle possibly being your father?"

"Yeah well talked to Lady Cythera of Naxen, she knew your mother and she said that your mom wouldn't go near Roger but that she spent a lot of time with Uncle Thom so I guess we're cousins… my mom wants to meet you."

* * *

and rember reviews make great presents so review and I'm gonna be out of town for a week so no updates should come until the New Year. 


	35. Chapter Thirtytwo

May I say that I am extremely dissapionted that I only got one review for the the last two chapters and I haven't updated since before Christmas! If you think it's crap then find a nice way to tell me so.

I Do not own the world and inhabitance of Tortal and the surrounding countries.

* * *

Chapter 32

Rhian, Anna and Sam were talking about the trip and the mission they had been sent on.

Flash back

Aly and Nawat; George and Myles; and Kyros stood talking to their spies, who were about to find out about the mission.

"Alright here's what we want you to do: first, tonight you will leave for Port Caynn, then you find who ever is trying to kidnap the Children and come back here and tell us. Understand?" said Myles

"Yes sir!" twelve voices said all at once.

"Go and get ready and report back here at dark"

End of flash back

"So did you notice that there are so many of us? I wonder why."

"Yeah the island is small and they'll be noticed easily and how are we going to explain why we're all there."

"They know what they're doing don't worry about it."

_In Jon's office_

"Jon I don't like this idea… we shouldn't even ask them!"

"Everyone else likes this idea Lanna."

"Well nobody else has to explain to their son why the girl he loves is being put in danger!"

"What about George?"

"What about him?"

"Alan's his son as well!"

"ok fine no one but George and I have to explain it to a son! Come on you have children don't do this how would you feel if you have to tell Liam what I'm going to tell Alan! What if it were one of your sons or daughters?"

"Alanna the decision has been made this is the plan."

"But Jon…"

"That's enough Lioness!"

"What happens if they say no?"

"Then we have to come up with some one else."

There was a knock on the door and Alanna opened the door to let in Steven, Elise, Tomy and Susan.

"You wanted to talk to us?" asked Susan.

"Yes, as you know we are trying to catch the kidnappers and we were wondering if you'd like to help?"

"Yeah, why not" answered the guys, but Susan and Elise looked at each other.

"Help how?"

"Oh just you and Tomy going in and spying once the spies find them you would leave tonight."

"No! Absolutely not, my cousin is not doing this I won't let her if anything happened to her my Aunt and Uncle would kill me!"

"Yeah I just got back and I was hoping to spend some time with Steven and my friends."

Tomy coughs "Alan" and Susan starts to turn red Jon looks at Alanna for help.

"Don't look at me Jon I didn't like the idea in the first place."

"Tomy what do you think?"

"I don't know my ex, Rachel, is there. And that seems dangerous to me."

"What if other people went with you?"

"Like who?"

"Alan and another knight."

"Well I'll go if Sue does. Sue what do you think?"

"I don't know it still seems dangerous to me."

"Alanna would you let Alan and Kevin know I want to see them."

"Sure"

"King Jonathan could I talk to my cousin for a minute?" asked Steven.

"Sure,"

Susan and Steven step out of the room for a few minutes

"Susan this is too dangerous and you would be the only girl and I don't think you should go."

"I'm thinking… If Alan goes I might but if not there is no way I'm going."

"But…"

"Steven I'm not a baby I can take care of my self so don't worry."

"but…"

"Hey Susan," said Alan as his arm snaked its way around her waist, "how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good… well Jon wants to talk to me so."

Susan, Alan, Steven and Kevin walked in, Alanna was so mad at Jon she decided to go some where to burn off some steam before she killed the king.

"Will you to join Susan and Tomy in the Copper Isles."

"You mean help get the scum that tried to kidnap my niece? Of course!"

"You can't kill him we want him brought here, alive."

"What if I accidentally kill him?"

"You are a lot like your mother. How about you Kevin?"

"Well… Yes I would be happy to help."

"Good, Susan will you go?"

Susan let out a sigh and said "Yes… I'm probably doing something incredibly stupid but I'll go."

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight if possible, you should go and get ready."

Susan, Alan, Tomy and Kevin go to pack.

"Steven is there something wrong?" asked Elise.

"I don't think Susan should do this. If anything happens to her and either knight comes back I will kill him!"

* * *

Like I said before review. I would like to extend a thanks to my Fave reader, maliaphire. Now you may ask why maliaphireis my fave, well thats simple maliaphire reviews! Now review! - Susan 


	36. Chapter Thirtythree

I Do not own the world and inhabitance of Tortal and the surrounding countries

* * *

Chapter Thirty-three

Alan and the others were on their way to the Copper Isles and Jon and Alanna were at it … again.

"WHY WOULD YOU SEND MY SON OUT THERE?"

"Lanna calm down it was the only way I could get Susan and Tomy to go and anyway he wanted to go."

"HE WANTED TO GO BECAUSE IT MEANT THAT HE COULD SPEND TIME WITH HER!"

"Alanna don't yell at me! He's gone there is nothing you can do about it."

Alanna went storming out into the hall and all the way to her room were George noticed her "charming mood".

"What's wrong Alanna?"

"HE is"

"'He' would be Jon right."

"Don't mention His Majesty right now!"

"What did he do this time?"

"He tricked Alan, Susan and Tomy into going on the mission to the Copper Isles."

"Tricked?"

"Yes he used Susan to get Alan to agree and the only way Susan would go was if Alan went."

"Alanna are you sure that you just think he tricked them and that they actually wanted to go."

"No! Susan didn't want to go until Alan decided to go."

"But what about Alan and Tomy?"

"I guess they might have wanted to go but… Whose side are you on?"

"Yours of course I was just wondering."

"Well don't just agree with me and go talk to Jon."

"Sure fine see you later." With that George left to find some where to hide for a while.

* * *

I'll update soon as long as you all review. So review


	37. Chapter Thirtyfour

I Do not own the world and inhabitance of Tortal and the surrounding countries. and I'm sorry for the wait but I have other stories and they get more reviews so review or it may be a while till the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-four

Susan, Tomy, Kevin, Brian and Alan followed the spies at a safe distance to make sure they were alright. But Susan and Tomy still weren't sure why they were there. The truth was they were decoys once the spies found the kidnappers Susan and Tomy would go in and pretend to be on their side. But that didn't quite work.

Anna was leading the group when they found some of the kidnappers and decided to follow them. They followed them all the way into caves that apparently lead up to a large house where the leaders stayed. Once the men they had followed stopped Anna motioned for Susan and Tomy to come forward and told them what to do when…_** CRASH!"**_

"Keri! You just gave us away! Run!" Some of the spies and all but one knight and his squire got out before….

"Well, well, well it looks like we found ourselves some spies…"

"Chase! Eryk! What's all the noise?"

Susan and Tomy had to stifle gasps when they saw the source of the voice… Rachel!

"Tomy, lets move slowly and see if we can get out." Susan suggested in a whisper.

Tomy nodded and together they crept backwards until Susan tripped over a rock and fell.

"OUCH! Crap."

"What was that?" Rachel asked and Eryk walked towards them to see what was happening.

"Tomy run get out of here." Susan whispered Tomy shook his head and helped Susan to her feet just as Eryk got to them.

"More spies I think."

"Bring them here."

Susan and Tomy walked back to where the others, Anna, Samara, Rhian, the traitor Keri, Alan and his squire Brian, were.

"Well, well, well I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Rachel thank goodness we found you… we were getting worried weren't we Tomy?"

"Yeah real worried."

"Come on you weren't worried you just want to save you selves."

"Rachel what's… who are these people?" Nic had come down to see what was taking so long.

"No one… spies I think except those four she said indicating Brian, Alan, Tomy and Susan."

"Well who are they?"

"Those two" Brian and Alan, "are warriors from Tortal, he… well he's from my world but we don't get along and she is a friend, she was with me just before I got here."

"Well then, take the spies and the warriors and the boy to the back of the cave and Rachel, would you mind showing your friend around? I need to talk to Eryk.

"Of course not, come on Sue," she said in a cheery voice.

Once they were out of ear shot Susan turned to Rachel and asked, "Why didn't you help Tomy too?"

"He broke up with me which clearly means that he doesn't need my help."

"Why did you help me then?"

"I didn't want anything to happen to you… you didn't care that I wasn't going out with Tomy anymore you talked to me and helped me anyway."

"Oh, well thanks."

"No problem you'd do the same thing for me I'm sure."

"Yes of course."

"Come on, I'll get you something to eat."

Susan followed Rachel down the hall to the kitchen and accepted the fruit offered to her.

_Meanwhile in the cave_

"I can't believe she would do this to me!"  
"You expected Susan to…"

"Not Susan, Rachel!"

"Oh I thought you broke up with her."

"Yeah… and? I still went out with her."

"Fine I obviously don't know what I'm talking about."

"You're right my friend."

* * *

Now please review.


End file.
